cave_story_moddingfandomcom-20200216-history
Cave Story Functions List
This page contains the functions in Cave Story, initiated and collaborated by S. P. Gardebiter, Runelancer and GIRakaCHEEZER. This list was later updated by Noxid. Some portions of this list are not completely covered and have unsure responses, use at your own discretion if you're feeling experimental! Cave Story Functions List by S. P. Gardebiter (gardebiter@tile44.org) Added upon and maintained by Noxid Thanks to RuneLancer and GIRakaCheezer. 07.12.1923 -=Inventory=- 00401000 - Clear Weapons 00401030 - Clear Inventory 00401050 - TSC Give Weapon AM+ | 0C_Ammo 00401160 - TSC Lose Weapon AM- 08_ID 00401220 - TSC Trade Weapon TAM | 0C_NewID | 10_Ammo 004012D0 - TSC Give Item IT+ 08_ID 00401330 - TSC Lose Item IT- 08_ID 004013C0 - Manage Inventory Cursor 004016F0 - 00401D10 - Inventory Menu Code 00401F20 - Check If Has Item 08_ID 00401F60 - Check If Has Weapon 08_ID 00401FA0 - Remove Ammo From Weapon 08_NumAmmo 00402020 - Add Ammo To Weapon 08_NumAmmo 00402090 - TSC Fill All Weapon Ammo AE+ 004020E0 - Switch to Next Weapon 00402190 - Switch to Previous Weapon 00402240 - Unequip Weapon -=Backgrounds=- 00402270 - 00402370 - 004023D0 - Background Code 00402830 - Render Map Background (BackgroundMode 3 only) -=Bullets=- 004029B0 - Checks for starblock tile & if bullet can break it 00402B30 - Solid tile -> Two stage filter for blocks that bullets are s'posta collide with 00402F50 - Generate effect, sound when Bullet hits wall 08_WeaponObj 00402FC0 - Bullet Tile Collison, Roof Slope 1 004030B0 - Bullet Tile Collison, Roof Slope 2 004031A0 - Bullet Tile Collison, Roof Slope 3 00403290 - Bullet Tile Collison, Roof Slope 4 00403380 - Bullet Tile Collison, Floor Slope 1 00403470 - Bullet Tile Collison, Floor Slope 2 00403560 - Bullet Tile Collison, Floor Slope 3 00403650 - Bullet Tile Collison, Floor Slope 4 00403740 - Bullet Tile Detection Algorithm 00403C00 - Clear All Weapon Object Slots 00403C40 - Count Weapon Shot Occurences 08_WeaponID 00403CB0 - Count All Slots Using Specific Shot 08_ShotID 00403D10 - Free All Slots Using Specific Weapon 08_WeaponID 00403D80 - Clear All Weapon Object Slots 00403DC0 - Render Bullets 00403F80 - Create Bullet 00404160 - Bullet 01: Snake Level 1 004043F0 - Bullet 02 - 03: Snake 004047B0 - Bullet 04 - 06: Polar Star | 0C_Level 00404B30 - Bullet 07 - 09: Fireball 08_WeaponObject 00405120 - Bullet 0A - 0C: Machine Gun 004055A0 - Bullet 0D - 0F: Missile Launcher 00405D80 - Explosion from missile 00405F30 - Bullet 13: Bubbler Level 1 00406190 - 004064D0 - Bullet 15: Bubbler Level 3 004068B0 - Bullet 16: Bubble Spurs 00406BB0 - Bullet 19: Blade Level 1 00406E60 - Bullet 1A: Blade Level 2 00407110 - Bullet 1B: Blade Level 3 004075E0 - Bullet 17: Blade Slashes 004078A0 - Bullet 18 00407910 - Bullet 1C - 1E: Super Missile Launcher 00408080 - Bullet 1F - 21: 00408230 - Bullet 22 - 24, 2B: Nemesis 00408710 - Bullet 25 - 27 00408AE0 - Bullet 28 - 2A 00408F40 - Bullet 2C: Spur Level 2 00408F90 - Bullet 2D: Spur Level 3 00408FC0 - Runs Bullet AI 00409190 - Bullet 14: Bubbler Level 2 (?) 004095C0 - -=Effects=- 00409650 - Clear all animated effects 00409680 - Animated Effect 0x01: Random Fountain Pulsing Disc 08_Effect 00409880 - Animated Effect 0x02: Rising Disc/Exploding Diamond 08_Effect 00409B80 - Animated Effect 0x03: Star 08_Effect 00409C70 - Animated Effect 0x04: Fireball Impact 08_Effect 00409E00 - Animated Effect 0x05: ZzZ... 08_Effect 00409F60 - Animated Effect 0x06: Booster Smoke 08_Effect 0040A120 - Animated Effect 0x07: Drowned Quote 08_Effect 0040A1B0 - Animated Effect 0x08: Exclamation 08_Effect 0040A280 - Animated Effect 0x09: Level Up/Down 08_Effect 0040A3F0 - Animated Effect 0x0A: Red "Damage" Disc 08_Effect 0040A5A0 - Animated Effect 0x0B: Big Explosion 08_Effect xxxxxxxx - Animated Effect 0x0C: no data 0040A650 - Animated Effect 0x0D: headbonk circles 0040A7E0 - Animated Effect 0x0E: Unused 0040A8F0 - Animated Effect 0x0F: White Circle Explosion 08_Effect 0040A9E0 - Animated Effect 0x10: EMPTY! 08_Effect 0040AAA0 - Animated Effect 0x11: Push Jump Key 08_Effect 0040AB50 - Update All Effects 0040ABC0 - Draw all effect objects 0040AC90 - Create an Animated Effect | 0C_Y | 10_ID | 14_Mode -=Config and Window procedures=- 0040AD60 - Load Config.dat, check string DOUKUTSU20041206 (return 0 if not equal) 0040AE30 - Sets Config.dat to default values (Called if check above fails) 0040AEC0 - 0040AFC0 - 0040B1D0 - 0040B290 - 0040B320 - Set 49CDAC = arg1, set 49CDA8 = arg2 0040B340 - Also contains FPS delimiter -=Drawing (DDRAW) Procedures=- 0040B450 - 0040B6C0 - 0040B7A0 - 0040B800 - Load Image from Resource 0040BAC0 - Load Image from file (Permanent) 0040BE10 - Load Image (From Resource and relodable??) 0040BFD0 - Load Image (Reloadable, must prep RAM first) 0040C1D0 - 0040C320 - Blit Rect From Image File Into Region | 0C_X | 10_Y | 14_SrcRect | 18_ImageFileID 0040C3C0 - Render Graphics 0040C5B0 - Draw Object (Like 40C3C0 but used for Backgrounds) | 0C_X? | 10_Y? | 14_SrcRect? 0040C7A0 - Some kind of blit? Used for damage numbers 0040C8B0 - Set Background Color 08_Color 0040C9E0 - fillRect_memory | 0C_MaskColor 0040CA80 - fillRect_memory 0040CB30 - 0040CB60 - -=Font=- 0040CD50 - Create font 0040CE00 - 0040CEB0 - Draws text to screen (Message box writing?) | 0C_Y | 10_String | 14_Color | 18_? 0040CF70 - Delete Font Object -=Credits=- 0040CF90 - Only called if Game Status 8, unknown 0040D010 - 0040D150 - 0040D240 - 0040D2D0 - 0040D3A0 - 0040D3E0 - 0040D410 - Calls 48128B if 49D614 != 0 0040D440 - 0040D5C0 - ? 0040D620 - ? 0040DB00 - ? 0040DB40 - [ 0040E890 - [ 0040F730 - Intro Cuscene Game Loop 0040F9B0 - Title Screen 00410400 - Main Game loop 004108B0 - ? 00410990 - Get Version Number 00410AB0 - Check for SndVol32.exe 00410BC0 - ? 00410C10 - ? 00410CA0 - Check If Param Time 2 < Now < Param Time 1 | 0C_PSysTimeB 00410D10 - ? 00410D80 - Get File Size 08_PFileName 00410DE0 - Generate Error Message 00410E90 - ? 00410EE0 - Center the Game Window 08_GameWindowHandle 00410FE0 - ? 08_WindowHandle 004111F0 - ? 004112E0 - 00411390 - Load Image Resources (Called at Startup) 00411E10 - ? 00411E60 - ? 00411EB0 - ? 00411EF0 - ? 00411FC0 - ? 004120F0 - ? 00412250 - ? 004122E0 - Update Keys 00412320 - ? 00412370 - ? 004123A0 - Time Elapsed In A Second 00412420 - Creates The Window 00412BC0 - ? 00412BF0 - ? 00412C30 - ? 00412CA0 - Seems to handle all sorts of input | 0C_UINT_MSG | 10_WPARAM | 14_LPARAM *412E82* - The switch jump for the Key input table. Use this to modify key mapping *413039* - Switch jump for when the key is released 00413570 - ? 004135E0 - ? -=Map=- 00413750 - Reserve memory for PXM data 00413770 - Load data from pxm file 004138A0 - ? 00413930 - ? 00413950 - Destroy Bitmap Object 02 (Dummied out) 00413960 - ? 004139A0 - Get Tile Type # 00413A00 - ? 00413A20 - [ 00414BF0 - Player frames 00415220 - Toggle Player Visibility [ 00416C70 - TSC Equip/Unequip Items EQ+/- | 0C_SetToTrue 00416CA0 - Leave "Inspecting" Mode 00416CC0 - Set 49E6EC = Arg1, Set 49E6F0 = Arg2, play Environment sounds [ 00419910 - Take Damage 00419B50 - TSC Reset Weapon Levels ZAM 00419BA0 - Refill Some Rocket Ammo 0C_Ammo 00419C60 - TSC Increase Current Health LI+ 08_Amount 00419CB0 - TSC Increase Max Health ML+ 08_Amount 00419D10 - Render XP Bar, Weapon Level and Weapon Ammo Displays 0041A0B0 - Render Weapon Icons 0041A1D0 - Render HP Bar and HP NumbersWe 0041A350 - Underwater Timer 0041A430 - Render Nikumaru Counter Timer 0041A5D0 - Write 290.rec 0041A7C0 - Get Hell Time (Returns to EAX) -=Sound and ORGs=- 0041A8F0 - 0041ABA0 - ? 0041AC70 - ? 0041AD20 - 0041ADC0 - 0041B2A0 - ? 0041B380 - 0041B3F0 - 0041B440 - ? 0041B480 - ? 0041B4D0 - ? 0041B510 - Play the Drum Sound of an ORG File 0041B600 - ? 0041B650 - ? 0041B730 - ? 0041B890 - ? 0041BA70 - ? 0041BAD0 - Loads an ORG File 0041C0B0 - 0041C180 - ? 0041C1E0 - ? 0041C230 - OrganyaPlayCallback 0041C250 - ? 0041C2B0 - 0041C630 - ? 0041C6C0 - (StartOrganya? 0041C6F0 - LoadOrganya 0041C730 - SetOrganyaPosition 0041C770 - GetOrganyaPosition 0041C790 - PlayOrganyaMusic 0041C7C0 - ChangeOrganyaVolume 0041C7F0 - StopOrganyaMusic 0041C880 - Sets 4A4E10 to 1 0041C890 - ? 0041C8F0 - ? 0041CB10 - -=Saving and Loading=- 0041CFC0 - Check for Profile.dat 0041D040 - 0041D260 - 0041D550 - Pushes reserved space into RAM [ 0041D6A0 - ? 0041D740 - ? 0041D840 - ? 0041DA00 - [ 0041F580 - Weapon 09: Blade 0041F710 - Weapon 0C: Nemesis 0041F9E0 - Reset Spur Level 0041FA10 - Weapon 0D: Spur 0041FE70 - -=ORG drums?=- 004200C0 - 004201A0 - 00420240 - Loads WAV Files for Drums (Normally Dummied out) 00420390 - 00420640 - Play Sound | 0C_Mode 00420720 - 00420760 - 004207A0 - 004207E0 - Sound Loader -=TSC=- 00420BE0 - TSC Transport to different Map TRA 00420EE0 - TSC Change Music CMU 08_SongID 00420F50 - TSC Restore Music RMU 00420FA0 - TSC Init? 00421040 - (map parser?) 004213B0 - ? 004214E0 - 00421570 - 004215C0 - Script parser? (maybe it decodes .tsc files) 00421660 - 00421750 - 004218E0 - Calls strcpy 00421900 - ASCII to Number 08_Offset 00421990 - Call TSC Event 08_ScriptID 00421AF0 - [ 004257F0 - Adds movement to # object 004258B0 - Sin table (0-255) 004258C0 - Cos table (0-255) 004258E0 - Detects Player Collision 00425B40 - Directional Trig 00425B60 - Trig, calls Cos 00425B80 - Directional Trig 00425BA0 - Trig, calls Sin 00425BC0 - ? 00425BF0 - Create Damage / XP Number Objects 00426360 - Destroy # object 00426430 - Render Dam/XP Objects -=Entities=- 00426530 - NPC 000: 004265B0 - NPC 001: Weapon energy 00426AF0 - NPC 002: Enemy - Behemoth 00426FD0 - NPC 003: Disappearing null 00427040 - NPC 004: Smoke 00427480 - NPC 005: Enemy - Critter (hopping, green) 00427820 - NPC 006: Enemy - Beetle (horiz, green) 00427C60 - NPC 007: Enemy - Basil 00427F00 - NPC 008: Enemy - Beetle (follow 1) 00428260 - NPC 009: Balrog (drops in) 00428540 - NPC 010: Boss - Balrog (shooting) 004289B0 - NPC 011: Projectile - Balrog (energy shot) 00428B10 - NPC 012: Balrog (cutscene) 00429940 - NPC 013: Forcefield 00429A30 - NPC 014: Santa's Key 00429BF0 - NPC 015: Treasure chest (closed) 00429E00 - NPC 016: Save point 0042A0B0 - NPC 017: Health/ammo refill 0042A360 - NPC 018: Door 0042A490 - NPC 019: Balrog (busts in) 0042A830 - NPC 020: Computer 0042A940 - NPC 021: Treasure chest (open) 0042A9C0 - NPC 022: Teleporter 0042AA70 - NPC 023: Teleporter lights 0042ABD0 - NPC 024: Enemy - Power Critter 0042B280 - NPC 025: Lift platform 0042B5E0 - NPC 026: Enemy - Bat (black, circling) 0042BA90 - NPC 027: Deathtrap 0042BAE0 - NPC 028: Enemy - Critter (flying) 0042C1A0 - NPC 029: Cthulhu 0042C320 - NPC 030: Hermit Gunsmith 0042C4C0 - NPC 031: Enemy - Bat (black, hanging) 0042CA10 - NPC 032: Life Capsule 0042CAC0 - NPC 033: Projectile - Balrog (energy bounce) 0042CC20 - NPC 034: Bed 0042CCB0 - NPC 035: Enemy - Mannan 0042D010 - NPC 036: Boss - Balrog (hovering) 0042D760 - NPC 037: Signpost 0042D810 - NPC 038: Fireplace fire 0042D960 - NPC 039: Save sign 0042D9F0 - NPC 040: Santa 0042DE00 - NPC 041: Busted doorway 0042DE70 - NPC 042: Sue 0042E9F0 - NPC 043: Blackboard 0042EAB0 - NPC 044: Enemy - Polish 0042F060 - NPC 045: Enemy - Baby 0042F320 - NPC 046: Horiz/vert trigger 0042F3F0 - NPC 047: Enemy - Sandcroc (green) 0042F780 - NPC 048: Projectile - Omega 0042F9E0 - NPC 049: Enemy - Skullhead 0042FEC0 - NPC 050: Projectile - Skeleton 004301B0 - NPC 051: Enemy - Crow & Skullhead 00430780 - NPC 052: Blue robot (sitting) 004307D0 - NPC 053: Skullstep foot 00430B00 - NPC 054: Enemy - Skullstep 00430EB0 - NPC 055: Kazuma 004311D0 - NPC 056: Enemy - Beetle (horiz, brown) 004315E0 - NPC 057: Enemy - Crow 00431C20 - NPC 058: Enemy - Basu (1) 004321F0 - NPC 059: Enemy - Door 00432460 - NPC 060: Toroko 00432B50 - NPC 061: King 004334C0 - NPC 062: Kazuma (computer) 004336C0 - NPC 063: Toroko (attacking) 00433C00 - NPC 064: Enemy - Critter (hopping, blue) 00433FC0 - NPC 065: Enemy - Bat (blue) 004342B0 - NPC 066: Bubble - Misery capturing Toroko? 004345E0 - NPC 067: Misery (floating) 00434D10 - NPC 068: Boss - Balrog (running) 004355F0 - NPC 069: Enemy - Pignon 00435AB0 - NPC 070: Sparkling item 00435BA0 - NPC 071: Enemy - Chinfish 00435DE0 - NPC 072: Sprinkler 00435FC0 - NPC 073: Water drop 00436180 - NPC 074: Jack 00436540 - NPC 075: Kanpachi (fishing) 00436650 - NPC 076: Flowers 00436690 - NPC 077: Sandaime's pavilion 004367E0 - NPC 078: Pot 00436870 - NPC 079: Mahin 00436AE0 - NPC 080: Enemy - Gravekeeper 004370F0 - NPC 081: Enemy - Giant Pignon 004375E0 - NPC 082: Misery (standing) 00437D90 - NPC 083: Igor(cutscene) 00438250 - NPC 084: Projectile - Basu (1) 004383D0 - NPC 085: Terminal 00438590 - NPC 086: Missile 00438850 - NPC 087: Heart 00438B10 - NPC 088: Boss - Igor 00439580 - NPC 089: Igor (defeated) 00439B00 - NPC 090: Background? 00439B50 - NPC 091: Cage 00439BC0 - NPC 092: Sue (computer) 00439DC0 - NPC 093: Chaco 0043A220 - NPC 094: Enemy - Kulala 0043A680 - NPC 095: Enemy - Jelly 0043AAF0 - NPC 096: Fan (left) 0043AD10 - NPC 097: Fan (up) 0043AF20 - NPC 098: Fan (right) 0043B140 - NPC 099: Fan (down) 0043B350 - NPC 100: Grate 0043B410 - NPC 101: Power controls (screen) 0043B4E0 - NPC 102: Power controls (power flow) 0043B5F0 - NPC 103: Projectile - Mannan 0043B7F0 - NPC 104: Enemy - Frog 0043BD00 - NPC 105: Balloon ('Hey!' low) 0043BDB0 - NPC 106: Balloon ('Hey!' high) 0043BE00 - NPC 107: Malco (undamaged) 0043C4B0 - NPC 108: Projectile - Balfrog 0043C610 - NPC 109: Malco (damaged) 0043C8E0 - NPC 110: Enemy - Puchi 0043CDE0 - NPC 111: Quote (teleports out) 0043D0A0 - NPC 112: Quote (teleports in) 0043D320 - NPC 113: Prof. Booster 0043D860 - NPC 114: Enemy - Press 0043DAE0 - NPC 115: Enemy - Ravil 0043E190 - NPC 116: Red Flowers (petals) 0043E1E0 - NPC 117: Curly 0043E9B0 - NPC 118: Boss - Curly 0043F230 - NPC 119: Table & chair 0043F280 - NPC 120: Colon 1 0043F310 - NPC 121: Colon 2 0043F4A0 - NPC 122: Enemy - Colon 0043FC70 - NPC 123: Projectile - Curly 0043FEF0 - NPC 124: Sunstone 004400D0 - NPC 125: Hidden heart/missile 004401F0 - NPC 126: Puppy (runs away) 00440760 - NPC 127: Glows momentarily? 004408B0 - NPC 128: Glows momentarily? 00440CF0 - NPC 129: Glows momentarily? 00441000 - NPC 130: Puppy (tail wag) 00441360 - NPC 131: Puppy (sleeping) 00441440 - NPC 132: Puppy (bark) 004419B0 - NPC 133: Jenka 00441B20 - NPC 134: Enemy - Armadillo 00441EC0 - NPC 135: Enemy - Skeleton 00442340 - NPC 136: Puppy (carried) 00442540 - NPC 137: Large doorway (frame) 00442590 - NPC 138: Large doorway (doors) 00442790 - NPC 139: Doctor (crowned) 00442BF0 - NPC 140: Boss - Frenzied Toroko 00443AC0 - NPC 141: Toroko Block 00443EC0 - NPC 142: Enemy - Flowercub 00444190 - NPC 143: Jenka (collapsed) 00444230 - NPC 144: Toroko (teleports in) 00444620 - NPC 145: 00444780 - NPC 146: Lightning 00444930 - NPC 147: Enemy - Critter (hover) 00445050 - NPC 148: Projectile - Critter 00445170 - NPC 149: Moving block (horiz) 00445660 - NPC 150: Quote 00445E30 - NPC 151: Blue robot 00445FA0 - NPC 152: Shutter (stuck) 00446020 - NPC 153: Enemy - Gaudi 00446500 - NPC 154: Enemy - Gaudi (defeated) 00446710 - NPC 155: Enemy - Gaudi (flying) 00446B60 - NPC 156: Projectile - Gaudi (flying) 00446CA0 - NPC 157: Moving block (vert) 00447180 - NPC 158: Projectile - Monster X 004474C0 - NPC 159: Boss - Monster X (defeated) 00447700 - NPC 160: Boss - Pooh Black 00447CB0 - NPC 161: Projectile - Pooh Black 00447E90 - NPC 162: Pooh Black (defeated) 004482A0 - NPC 163: Dr. Gero 00448410 - NPC 164: Nurse Hasumi 00448580 - NPC 165: Curly (collapsed) 004486E0 - NPC 166: Chaba 004487F0 - NPC 167: Prof. Booster (fall) 00448A10 - NPC 168: Boulder 00448BE0 - NPC 169: Boss - Balrog (missiles) 004495A0 - NPC 170: Projectile - Balrog (missiles) 004498C0 - NPC 171: Enemy - Fire Whirrr 00449C10 - NPC 172: Projectile - Fire Whirrr 00449D70 - NPC 173: Enemy - Gaudi Armor 0044A3C0 - NPC 174: Projectile - Gaudi Armor 0044A610 - NPC 175: Enemy - Gaudi Egg 0044A7D0 - NPC 176: Enemy - Buyobuyo Base 0044ABB0 - NPC 177: Enemy - Buyobuyo 0044AEE0 - NPC 178: Projectile - Core (spinner) 0044B080 - NPC 179: Projectile - Core (wisp) 0044B210 - NPC 180: Curly (A.I.) 0044BE10 - NPC 181: 0044C220 - NPC 182: 0044C630 - NPC 183: 0044C7A0 - NPC 184: Shutter (large) 0044CA60 - NPC 185: Shutter (small) 0044CBE0 - NPC 186: Lift block 0044CDB0 - NPC 187: Enemy - Fuzz Core 0044D070 - NPC 188: 0044D3A0 - NPC 189: Projectile - Homing Flame 0044D5E0 - NPC 190: Surface robot 0044D740 - NPC 191: Water level 0044DA00 - NPC 192: Scooter 0044DE20 - NPC 193: Scooter (pieces) 0044DEA0 - NPC 194: Blue robot (pieces) 0044DF10 - NPC 195: Grate mouth 0044DF60 - NPC 196: Motion wall 0044E020 - NPC 197: Enemy - Porcupine Fish 0044E260 - NPC 198: Projectile - Ironhead 0044E400 - NPC 199: Underwater current 0044E5F0 - NPC 200: Enemy - Dragon Zombie 0044EC40 - NPC 201: Dragon Zombie (dead) 0044ECE0 - NPC 202: Projectile - Dragon Zombie 0044EE40 - NPC 203: Enemy - Critter (hopping, aqua) 0044F1F0 - NPC 204: Falling Spike (small) 0044F3E0 - NPC 205: Falling Spike (large) 0044F6D0 - NPC 206: Enemy - Counter Bomb 0044FB40 - NPC 207: Balloon (countdown) 0044FCB0 - NPC 208: Enemy - Basu (2) 00450280 - NPC 209: Projectile - Basu (2) 00450400 - NPC 210: Enemy - Beetle (follow 2) 00450760 - NPC 211: Spikes 00450810 - NPC 212: Sky Dragon 00450BF0 - NPC 213: Enemy - Night Spirit 004512A0 - NPC 214: Projectile - Night Spirit 00451430 - NPC 215: Enemy - Sandcroc (white) 004517F0 - NPC 216: Debug cat 00451840 - NPC 217: Itoh 00451CA0 - NPC 218: Projectile? 00451DA0 - NPC 219: Generator - Smoke/Underwater current 00451E90 - NPC 220: Shovel Brigade 00452000 - NPC 221: Shovel Brigade (walking) 00452470 - NPC 222: Prison bars 004524E0 - NPC 223: Momorin 00452700 - NPC 224: Chie 004528D0 - NPC 225: Megane 00452A50 - NPC 226: Kanpachi 00452D10 - NPC 227: Bucket 00452D60 - NPC 228: Droll (guard) 004530D0 - NPC 229: Red Flowers (sprouts) 00453190 - NPC 230: Red Flowers (blooming) 00453260 - NPC 231: Rocket 004536F0 - NPC 232: Enemy - Orangebell 004539B0 - NPC 233: 00453E60 - NPC 234: Red Flowers (picked) 00453F20 - NPC 235: Enemy - Midorin 00454310 - NPC 236: Enemy - Gunfish 004548B0 - NPC 237: Projectile - Gunfish 00454A00 - NPC 238: Enemy - Press (killer) 00454DF0 - NPC 239: Cage bars 00454F00 - NPC 240: Mimiga (jailed) 00455370 - NPC 241: Enemy - Critter (hopping, red) 00455710 - NPC 242: Enemy - Bat (red) 00455A10 - NPC 243: Generator - Bat (red) 00455AB0 - NPC 244: Acid drop 00455C10 - NPC 245: Generator - Acid drop 00455E00 - NPC 246: Enemy - Press (proximity) 00456110 - NPC 247: Boss - Misery 00456F50 - NPC 248: Boss - Misery (vanish) 004570B0 - NPC 249: Projectile - Misery (energy shot) 00457180 - NPC 250: Projectile - Misery (lightning ball) 00457470 - NPC 251: Projectile - Misery (lightning) 00457570 - NPC 252: 004579D0 - NPC 253: Energy Capsule 00457B00 - NPC 254: Helicopter 00457D70 - NPC 255: 00458010 - NPC 256: Doctor (crowned, facing away) 00458360 - NPC 257: Red Crystal 004585A0 - NPC 258: Mimiga (sleeping) 004585F0 - NPC 259: Curly (carried, unconscious) 00458810 - NPC 260: Shovel Brigade (caged) 00458A70 - NPC 261: Chie (caged) 00458C30 - NPC 262: Chaco (caged) 00458DF0 - NPC 263: Boss - Doctor 00459950 - NPC 264: Projectile - Doctor (red wave) 00459B30 - NPC 265: Projectile - Doctor (red ball - fast vanish) 00459C00 - NPC 266: Projectile - Doctor (red ball - slow vanish) 00459D80 - NPC 267: Boss - Muscle Doctor 0045B3D0 - NPC 268: Enemy - Igor 0045BCB0 - NPC 269: Enemy - Bat (red energy) 0045BF10 - NPC 270: Red energy 0045C230 - NPC 271: Underwater block 0045C500 - NPC 272: Generator - Underwater block 0045C5A0 - NPC 273: Projectile - Droll 0045C750 - NPC 274: Enemy - Droll 0045CC80 - NPC 275: Puppy (with items) 0045CEA0 - NPC 276: Boss - Red Demon 0045D780 - NPC 277: Projectile - Red Demon 0045D930 - NPC 278: Little family 0045DCF0 - NPC 279: Falling block (large) 0045E110 - NPC 280: Sue (teleported in by Misery) 0045E360 - NPC 281: Doctor (red energy form) 0045E4C0 - NPC 282: Mini Undead Core - floats forward 0045E950 - NPC 283: Enemy - Misery (transformed) 0045F910 - NPC 284: Enemy - Sue (transformed) 00460910 - NPC 285: Projectile - Undead Core (orange spiral shot) 00460AE0 - NPC 286: Orange Dot 00460BB0 - NPC 287: Orange Smoke 00460D70 - NPC 288: Projectile - Undead Core (glowing rock thing) 004610D0 - NPC 289: Enemy - Critter (hopping, orange) 004614A0 - NPC 290: Enemy - Bat (orange) 00461800 - NPC 291: Mini Undead Core (before fight) 004618B0 - NPC 292: Quake 004618C0 - NPC 293: Projectile - Undead Core (huge energy shot) 004619E0 - NPC 294: Quake & Generator - Falling blocks 00461B90 - NPC 295: Cloud 00461E40 - NPC 296: Generator - Cloud 00461FD0 - NPC 297: (Sometimes) 00462050 - NPC 298: Doctor (uncrowned) 004623D0 - NPC 299: Balrog/Misery (bubble) 004624E0 - NPC 300: Demon Crown 004625A0 - NPC 301: Enemy - Fish Missile (orange) 00462890 - NPC 302: Something with ending Scenes 00462AF0 - NPC 303: 00462C80 - NPC 304: Gaudi (sitting) 00462E00 - NPC 305: Puppy (small) 00462F60 - NPC 306: Balrog (nurse) 004630F0 - NPC 307: Santa (caged) 004632B0 - NPC 308: Enemy - Stumpy 00463710 - NPC 309: Enemy - Bute 00463AC0 - NPC 310: Enemy - Bute (sword) 00464090 - NPC 311: Enemy - Bute (archer) 00464740 - NPC 312: Projectile - Bute (archer) 00464BB0 - NPC 313: Boss - Ma Pignon 00465CC0 - NPC 314: Falling, Indestructible 00465F60 - NPC 315: Enemy (hopping, disappears) 004664B0 - NPC 316: Enemy - Bute (defeated) 00466790 - NPC 317: Enemy - Mesa 00466B80 - NPC 318: Enemy - Mesa (defeated) 00466E50 - NPC 319: 004670C0 - NPC 320: Curly (carried, shooting) 004673F0 - NPC 321: 004676D0 - NPC 322: Enemy - Deleet 00467C60 - NPC 323: Enemy - Bute (generator) 00467F40 - NPC 324: Generator - Bute 00467FE0 - NPC 325: Projectile - Heavy Press 00468230 - NPC 326: Itoh/Sue (turning human) 00468830 - NPC 327: 00468990 - NPC 328: Transmogrifier 004689E0 - NPC 329: Building fan 00468A90 - NPC 330: Enemy - Rolling 00468D70 - NPC 331: Projectile - Ballos (bone) 00468F50 - NPC 332: Projectile - Ballos (shockwave) 00469140 - NPC 333: Projectile - Ballos (lightning) 00469290 - NPC 334: Sweat 00469430 - NPC 335: Ika-chan 00469610 - NPC 336: Generator - Ika-chan? 004696B0 - NPC 337: Numahachi 00469800 - NPC 338: Enemy - Green Devil 00469AA0 - NPC 339: Generator - Green Devil 00469B40 - NPC 340: Boss - Ballos 0046B240 - NPC 341: 0046B340 - NPC 342: 0046BD80 - NPC 343: 0046BE10 - NPC 344: 0046BF00 - NPC 345: Projectile - Ballos (skull) 0046C1D0 - NPC 346: 0046C710 - NPC 347: Enemy - Hoppy 0046C9B0 - NPC 348: Ballos spikes (rising) 0046CAC0 - NPC 349: Statue 0046CB50 - NPC 350: Enemy - Bute (archer, red) 0046D340 - NPC 351: Statue (can shoot) 0046D5D0 - NPC 352: King (sword) 0046DBE0 - NPC 353: Enemy - Bute (sword, red) 0046E110 - NPC 354: Invisible deathtrap wall 0046E280 - NPC 355: (Sometimes) 0046E480 - NPC 356: Balrog (rescue) 0046E730 - NPC 357: Puppy (ghost) 0046E870 - NPC 358: Misery (wind) 0046E9E0 - NPC 359: Generator - Water drop 0046EA90 - NPC 360: 'Thank you!' 0046EB30 - Clear All Entity Data 0046EB50 - Load enemies (?) from PXE file 0046EE50 - Set data from npc.tbl 0046EFD0 - Create NPC | 0C_X | 10_Y | 14_MoveX | 18_MoveY | 1C_Direction | 20_? | 24_BaseSlotID 0046F150 - Create Explosion 0046F200 - Explosion Generator | 0C_Y | 10_? | 14_NumExplosions 0046F2B0 - Spawn EXP 0046F430 - Spawn missles 0046F630 - Spawn heart 0046F760 - (Spawn something? possibly smoke) 0046F810 - Render Entities 0046FA00 - Run entity AI 0046FAB0 - [ 00472770 - ? 00472940 - [ 00480DC1 - if ECX != 498B20, JMP to 480D90 00480DCF - __fclose_lk 00480E1B - _fclose 00480E41 - ? 00480E6C - fread 00480F3F - ? 00480F55 - fread 00480F97 - ? 00480FA1 - _fsopen 00480FF3 - calls __unlock_file 00480FFD - _fopen 00481010 - _sprintf 00481070 - _strcmp - Compare two strings, return 0 if equal 00481100 - _strcpy 00481110 - _strcat 004811DA - ? 004811E7 - ? 004811F0 - ? 00481200 - _strlen 0048126D - ? 00481277 - ? 00481281 - ? 0048128B - _free 004812E7 - ? 004812FC - __heap_alloc 0048136B - ? 00481377 - __nh_malloc 004813A3 - _malloc 004813C0 - _memcpy | 0C_Resource | 10_Size 00481523 - ? 0048152F - ? 00481541 - ? 0048155B - ? 004816BF - ? 004816CD - ? 004816E3 - ? 004816FD - _srand 0048170A - _rand 00481730 - _memcmp 00481783 - ? 004817E8 - _sscanf 0048181C - _fprintf 00481870 - ? 0048187A - _fwrite 0048196D - ? 004819C3 - ? 004819CD - __fseek_lk 00481A5C - _fseek 00481A9B - ? 00481AA5 - 00481AA6 - _cfltcvt_init 00481ADE - _fpmath 00481B00 - ? 00481B14 - _sin 00481BB0 - _ftol2 00481C30 - ? 00481C44 - _cos 00481CDE - _amsg_exit 00481D03 - _fast_error_exit 00481D27 - ENTRY POINT 00481ED6 - ? 00481EFC - ___security_init_cookie 00481F62 - ? 00481F9E - ? 004820AC - __SEH_prolog 004820E7 - __SEH_epilog 00482100 - __except_handler3 004821E6 - _seh_longjmmp_unwind(x) 00482201 - __close_lk 00482284 - __close 00482303 - ? 0048231F - __freebuf 0048234A - __flush 004823A7 - __fflush_lk 004823D5 - __flsall 004823DE - ? 00482486 - ? 004824A1 - ? 004824AA - ? 004824B3 - ? 00482503 - ? 0048255C - ? 00482570 - __lock_file 00482594 - __lock_file2 0048259F - ? 004825B3 - ? 004825C2 - __unlock_file 004825E6 - ? 004825F1 - __unlock_file2 00482605 - ? 00482614 - __filbuf 004826DF - ? 004826F5 - __read_lk 004828D0 - __read 0048295F - ? 0048297B - __openfile 00482AE3 - __errno 00482AEC - ___doserrno 00482AF5 - __dosmaperr 00482B2B - ? 00482B3C - ? 00482B5A - ? 00482B68 - __getstream 00482C7E - ? 00482C8A - __flsbuf 00482DA3 - _write_char 00482DD3 - ? 00482DD6 - _write_multi_char 00482DFA - _write_string 00482E31 - __output 0048362B - ___heap_select 00483641 - ? 00483645 - _heap_init 00483692 - ? 00483696 - __mtinitlocks 004836DF - __mtdeletelocks 00483734 - __unlock 00483749 - __mtinitlocknum 004837E0 - ? 004837E9 - __lock 0048381A - ___sbh_heap_init 00483837 - ? 00483862 - ___sbh_find_block 0048388D - ___sbh_free_block 00483BA5 - ___sbh_alloc_new_region 00483BDA - ? 00483C5C - ___sbh_alloc_new_group 00483D62 - ___sbh_resize_block 00484041 - ___sbh_alloc_block 0048433D - __callnewh 00484355 - ? 00484358 - __crtTIsAlloc(x) 00484361 - __mtterm 0048437E - __getptd 004843EF - _freefls(x) 0048452A - ? 00484536 - __mtinit 00484547 - ? 00484625 - __inc 00484633 - ? 0048463B - __input 00484C69 - ? 004853B7 - __stbuf 0048543B - ? 0048543F - __ftbuf 00485469 - __write_lk 00485637 - __write 004856C6 - ? 004856E2 - __lseek_lk 00485703 - ? 00485756 - __lseek 004857E5 - ? 00485801 - __ftell_lk 00485963 - __forcdecpt 0048599F - ? 004859EA - ? 00485A01 - Clear EAX and Return 00485A04 - __fassign 00485A2D - ? 00485A42 - __shift 00485A5F - __cftoe2 00485B0D - __cftoe 00485B79 - __cftof2 00485C15 - __cftof 00485C77 - __cftog 00485D11 - __cfltcvt 00485D39 - ? 00485D62 - __setdefaultprecision 00485D74 - __ms_p5_test_fdif 00485DB0 - Checks if processor feature 0x00 exists 00485DB4 - __ms_p5_mp_test_fdiv 00485DD8 - ? 00485DE0 - ? 00485EDD - ? 00485EEB - ? 00485EF2 - ? 00485F0F - ? 00485F1D - ? 00485F47 - ? 00485F86 - ? 00485FA3 - ? 00485FB0 - ? 00485FC5 - ? 00485FDC - ? 00485FE9 - ? 00485FF5 - ? 00486007 - ? 00486038 - ? 00486049 - ? 0048604E - ? 0048605B - ? 00486080 - ? 00486085 - ? 004860DE - ? 004860E5 - ? 004860EA - ? 00486140 - ? 00486193 - ? 004861C3 - __lockexit 004861CC - __unlockexit 004861D5 - __initterm 004861ED - __cinit 00486257 - _doexit 00486314 - ? 0048631A - _exit 0048632B - __exit 0048633C - __cexit 0048634B - __c_exit 0048635A - __NMSG_WRITE 004864D1 - __FF_MSGBANNER 0048650A - __XcptFilter 0048666E - __wincmdln 004866CB - __setenvp 00486792 - _parse_cmdline 004868FE - __setargv 004869A0 - ___crtGetEnvironmentStringsA 00486AC2 - __ioinit 00486CC0 - ? 00486CF1 - ? 00486D04 - ? 00486D35 - ? 00486D50 - __alloca_probe 00486D65 - ? 00486D8D - ___crtMessageBoxA 00486E90 - _strncpy 00486EFE - ? 00486F35 - ? 00486FB4 - Unwind the stack 08_PreviousFrame 00486FD4 - __unwind_handler 00486FF6 - __local_unwind2 0048705E - __abnormal_termination 0048708A - __NLG_Notify 004870A2 - __ValidateEH3RN 004872CB - __set_osfhnd 00487347 - __free_osfhnd 004873C6 - __get_osfhandle 004873F0 - ? 00487407 - __lock_fhandle 0048749B - ? 004874A7 - __unlock_fhandle 004874C9 - __alloc_osfhnd 004875AB - ? 0048763C - ? 00487645 - __commit 004876ED - ? 00487701 - __calloc 004877B4 - ? 004877BC - __fcloseall 0048784E - ? 00487857 - __getbuf 0048789B - __tsopen_lk 004878EB - ? 00487961 - ? 00487B82 - __sopen 00487BC7 - ? 00487BD7 - __crtInitCritSecNoSpinCount(x,x) 00487BE7 - ___crtInitCritSecAndSpinCount 00487C52 - ? 00487C72 - __isatty 00487C81 - ? 00487C9C - __wctomb_mt 00487CFC - __wctomb 00487D30 - __aulldvrm 00487DD0 - _memcpy_0 00487F33 - ? 00487F3F - ? 00487F51 - ? 00487F6B - ? 00487FC1 - ? 004880CF - ? 004880DD - ? 004880F3 - ? 0048810D - ___freetlocinfo 004881DD - ___updatetlocinfo_lk 0048829E - ___updatetlocinfo 004882D0 - ? 004882D9 - _CPtoLCID 004882F0 - Set EAX to $0404 and Return 004882F6 - Set EAX to $0412 and Return 004882FC - Set EAX to $0804 and Return 00488302 - Set EAX to $0411 and Return 00488308 - _setSBCS 00488331 - _setSBUpLow 004884BD - __setmbcp_lk 0048864D - __setmbcp 00488794 - ? 0048879D - ___initmbctable 004887BB - _isdigit 004887E6 - ? 004887F5 - _isxdigit 00488823 - ? 00488834 - _isspace 0048885F - ? 0048886E - _ungetc 004888DA - ___mbtowc_mt 0048899A - _mbtowc 004889C5 - _resetstkoflw 00488AB0 - __allmul 00488AC9 - ? 00488AE4 - __lseeki64_lk 00488B67 - ___tolower_mt 00488C2F - _tolower 00488C51 - __ZeroTail 00488C73 - ? 00488C83 - __IncMan 00488CD0 - __RoundMan 00488D42 - __CopyMan 00488D5D - __IsZeroMan 00488D73 - Clear EAX and Return 00488D76 - __ShrMan 00488DF1 - __ld12cvt 00488F49 - ? 00488F5F - ? 00488F75 - ? 00488FB2 - ? 00488FEF - __fptostr 00489066 - ___dtold 00489120 - __fltout2 0048918C - __fptrap_0 00489195 - __abstract_cw 00489227 - __hw_cw 00489265 - ? 004892B5 - __control87 004892E4 - ? 004892E7 - __controlfp 004892FD - __87except 004893F5 - __onexit_lk 0048944B - ? 00489475 - ? 0048948D - ? 0048949D - __onexit 004894CF - Call 004861CC and Return 004894D5 - _atexit 004894E7 - _x_ismbbtype 00489516 - Clear EAX and then increase it by 1 0048951A - __ismbblead 0048952B - __chsize_lk 0048966C - __free_lc_time 004897FC - ___free_lconv_num 0048985B - ___free_lconv_mon 00489940 - _strcspn 00489986 - ___crtGetStringTypeA 00489A63 - ? 00489B40 - _strncmp 00489B80 - _strpbrk 00489BC0 - ___crtLCMapStringA 00489CBA - ? 00489D88 - ? 00489EBD - ? 00489F7C - ___isctype_mt 00489FEA - ? 00489FF3 - ___addl 0048A014 - ___add_12 0048A072 - ___shl_12 0048A0A0 - ___shr_12 0048A0CD - ___mtold12 0048A1AB - ___strgtold12 0048A5DF - _$|10_OUTPUT 0048A86D - __raise_exc 0048A948 - ? 0048AAF6 - ? 0048AB02 - ? 0048AB12 - __handle_exc 0048AD36 - ? 0048AD52 - ? 0048AD5E - Clear EAX and Return 0048AD61 - __statfp 0048AD6C - __clrfp 0048AD78 - __ctrlfp 0048AD9C - __set_statfp 0048ADF2 - _realloc 0048AF63 - ? 0048AF9F - _msize 0048B009 - ? 0048B015 - __setmode_lk 0048B071 - ? 0048B090 - ___ascii_stricmp 0048B0DE - _atol 0048B166 - _xtoa 0048B1A4 - __itoa 0048B1CE - ___ansicp 0048B211 - ___convertcp 0048B2E7 - ? 0048B3DA - ___ld12mul 0048B414 - ? 0048B418 - ? 0048B60C - ___multtenpow12 0048B692 - __set_exp 0048B6BC - __decomp 0048B780 - ___ascii_strnicmp 0048B7F0 - ? 0048B800 - _strchr 0048B87A - ? 0048B8A9 - ? 0048B8B0 - ? 0048B8B7 - ? 0048B8BE - VerQueryValueA 0048B8C4 - GetFileVersionInfoA 0048B8CA - GetFileVersionInfoSizeA 0048B8D0 - ImmReleaseContext 0048B8D6 - ImmSetOpenStatus 0048b8DC - ImmGetContext 0048B8E2 - RtlUnwind